Deeper Than You Thought
by Platinumfrost
Summary: Harry and Draco are happy together, but Remus and Sirius are worrying for the happiness of their surrogate son, Harry. Will Draco get Harry to deepen the relationship or will drunken nights stir things up? slash
1. Introduction

A/N: Hello, so this is my story, not my first, but I deleted all the others because they were highly amateur and I gave up on them! I hate to say that I miss them all, but I am just as proud to say my horizons are broadening, and I will be exploring into the Potfoy/Drarry and the Sirmus/ Luck (hehe I like that one!) genres, so enjoy my pretties and please comment both constructively and otherwise!

Thanks

Elzo

Xxxx

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, unless specified and I do not wish to claim anything, due to the fact it is not mine to claim, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. However, my HP flannel belongs to me!

Deeper than you thought

The Introduction

The doorbell rang making Harry jump. Harry sighed, picking up his shirt and slipping it on. He considered doing it up, but knew it was a waste of his energy. He put his book down and walked to the front door, sighing before opening it.

"Harry!"

"Dear god," grunted Harry, leaving the door open and coming into the hallway, hearing the door click closed.

"I missed you!"

Harry grunted in reply as the strong arms enveloped his neck.

"Draco…" Harry said, blushing slightly.

Draco grinned, turning Harry around and kissing him on the cheek. Harry grinned slightly then traced Draco's line of vision to his chest, making Draco look away innocently. Harry ran a hand through his jet black hair and took Draco's hand, leading him into the kitchen and letting go as Draco sat down.

"Drink?" Harry asked, picking up a mug each, making Draco laugh.

"I'm not here for a drink, Harry," Draco smirked, standing up and wrapping his arms around Harry's stomach, stroking his bare skin and kissing Harry's neck softly.

"Harry!" shouted an older voice from the hallway.

Sirius entered and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes wandered to where Draco's hand was creeping part Harry's belly button and downward. All stood completely still.

"Seen enough yet?" asked Draco, almost frustrated, Harry rolled his eyes.

"More than enough. Um… Harry, I didn't realise you were home!" Sirius said nervously.

"Sirius, where did you put the oil?" said Remus, coming in, in only his boxers and pausing at the scene.

Harry looked at his surrogate fathers, a look of disgust wrinkling his nose.

"That face is so cute!" whispered Draco, making him blush.

"Sirius and I, we were just…" began Remus.

"I don't want to know!" Harry snapped, beginning to do his shirt up.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco, pulling away and giving Harry a hurt look.

"_We're_ going for a walk," Harry mumbled, grabbing Draco's hand. "NOW!"

"Have a good time!" said Remus nervously.

"Haha! Bye!" Harry shouted nervously, pulling Draco with him out of the door.

"How embarrassing!" Draco snickered.

"Who for? You?" asked Harry, putting his hands in his pockets as they made their way down the street.

"Not at all, I just meant you. Personally I find it fun," Draco smiled, punching Harry on the arm playfully.

"Hey, Draco, thanks," Harry smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"No problem," laughed Draco, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

A/N next chapter preview:

"is that a yes, Draco?" Harry smiled, biting Draco's bottom lip.


	2. Chapter 1 Need to move on

-1A/N: again I am sorry for writing such a short chapter, it's just only proper to have these shorter chapters to begin, until the story gets going properly (around chapter three probably) then the chapters will be rather short.

Again I'm sorry if this inconveniences anyone!

Thanks review and enjoy

As-blood-as-it-comes

Deeper than you thought

Chapter One

Need to move on

"I'm worried about Harry," said Sirius, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Don't worry, he won't be out late," said Remus, yawning.

"I don't mean that. It's just well, I…" Sirius sighed heavily and buried his head in his hands.

"What is it?" Remus asked, stroking Sirius' hair.

"I'm just worried, he seems so… so held back!" Sirius growled.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine… now then, what shall we do?"

Sirius grinned mischievously and kissed Remus passionately.

"Harry? Shouldn't you be going back, you look tired!" Draco smirked, stroking Harry's hair.

"It's best to wait till Remus and Sirius are definitely sleeping!" Harry shivered, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Oh I see… you can stay with me tonight?" Draco said gently, lacing his hand in Harry's as a leaf fell on his nose.

"Draco…" moaned Harry, pulling away. "No, we can't!"

"Look, just strictly sleeping, no more I promise!" Draco said softly, and Harry smiled, shaking his head.

"Come back to mine, I don't get half lonely," Harry said, kissing Draco on the lips gently.

"I don't know…" Draco teased and Harry kissed him more, slipping his tongue in and stroking his hair.

Harry pulled away and laughed.

"Is that a yes, Draco?" Harry smiled, biting Draco's bottom lip.

"Hell yes!" Draco said, kissing Harry enthusiastically.

"Come on then!" Harry laughed, pulling Draco up off the bench.

"Harry?" Draco asked, stopping Harry and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Harry asked, concern filling his voice.

"I'm fine, Harry…" Draco smiled, he looked directly into Harry's eyes and engaged him in a deep kiss. "I love you, Harry!"

"Draco?" Harry said, slightly shocked.

"I can't help it, Harry, I really fell for you, I really…" Draco laughed nervously, sighing as he rested his forehead on Harry's.

"Oh shut up, of course I love you too!" Harry whispered as if it were obvious.

A few years ago Harry had trusted Draco by telling him he may be homosexual. Harry had been surprised when Draco had said to him that he was homosexual himself. Their platonic relationship - which had began after the defeat of Voldemort- had slowly deepened until they were certain they were attracted to each other and to even talk of embarking on a sexual relationship would have been pointless.

"Just kill me," laughed Harry.

Draco put one hand to Harry's back, the other to his kneck and leant down, laughing as he pressed his lips onto Harry's slowly.

They sat up in bed, laughing gently. Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder and kissed his cheek. Harry pushed him down and looked into his silver eyes. Harry kissed Draco aggressively then moved away, lying on his back, with his hand under his head. Draco rolled onto his side and propped himself up with his elbow, stroking Harry's hair with his free hand.

"Harry… you need to move on…" Draco sighed, smiling slightly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, closing his eyes.

"I think you should move out, get a job, move on, dump me, play the field, live life…"

"What? Dump you? Are you breaking up with me?" Harry yelled, sitting up abruptly in bed.

"NO HARRY! I just think you should get a fucking job!" Draco yelled back.

Harry blinked, completely in shock, unsure of what to do. Draco pulled Harry into a hug and they lay in silence until they fell asleep.

A/N: Next chapter will be about as long. Preview:

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the tuft of red hair, giggling to herself.


	3. Chapter 2 Twins

-1A/N: This chapter is longer (I think), however I will be murdered, I just know it! Sighs deeply let's just say this is the chapter were everything starts to go terribly wrong.

Disclaimer: don't own it, don't ask

Deeper Than You Thought

Chapter Two

Twins

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the tuft of red hair next to her, giggling to herself. He turned and smiled, kissing her on the lips gently.

"Morning," he said, pushing her hair back.

"Hey," she muttered sleepily.

"Have you decided when Harry and Draco are coming next?" he asked gently.

"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione giggled, pushing him down and kissing him passionately.

He put a hand to her bloated stomach and giggled inappropriately.

"How much longer?" he asked, a childish look of impatience in his eyes.

"Three weeks, Ron. Three weeks and we'll be parents!" Hermione giggled,.

"I'm worried what effect our twins will have on Fred, he misses George _so_ much!" Ron sighed, playing with Hermione's strap.

"If I know Fred, and I think I do, then I know he will be the best uncle possible… as will Harry!" Hermione smiled, sitting up and stretching.

Fred looked at his brother, yawning slightly as he smiled on the inside at just how lucky his youngest brother was.

"Hermione! Did you sleep well?" Fred smiled, hugging her gently.

"Yes thanks and you?"

"Alright, just as long as the twins get the best rest possible!" Fred laughed.

"Don't worry, Fred, I'm taking care of my princess and my twins the best I can!" Ron laughed, kissing Hermione's cheek as he handed her a drink.

"When's Harry coming next?" asked Fred, pulling out a chair for Hermione to sit.

"Ron need to organise it still!" Hermione moaned.

"It's alright! I can do that now if you want!" Fred said, walking to the door.

"Thanks… oh! Don't forget to tell him to bring Draco!" Ron shouted to his back and they failed to see him start to frown.

Harry woke up, startled at the sound of his phone ringing. Harry reached across Draco, rested his bare chest against the Blonde's and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Harry questioned, smiling as Draco opened an eye.

"_Hey, it's me, Fred,_" came the muffled voice.

"Fred! How are you? How's Hermione?" Harry asked excitably.

"_I'm good, and you can see whether Hermione's good or not when you come over later…_"

Harry knocked on the door and smiled as Fred answered topless. Fred blushed as Harry winked at him playfully.

"Where's Draco?" Fred asked, beckoning Harry in.

"Couldn't come, had too much work!" Harry laughed slightly nervously, blushing as Fred smiled at him.

"Hermione and Ron are through there… do you want a drink?"

"A beer?" Harry questioned hopefully.

"A beer it is then!"

Harry walked into the living room and gave Hermione a loving hug. He shook Ron's hand playfully and sat down.

"Draco sends his love, but he has too much work so couldn't make it. Hermione you have gotten so big!" Harry smiled, love filling his face.

"Beer, Harry," said Fred from the door, bringing the bottle in.

"Thanks," Harry smiled, taking a long sip.

A/N: hmmmm I wonder if you will murder a.) the stupidly short length…. Or b.) the stupidly horribleness that is to come….

Okay as always a preview:

They sat up simultaneously and gasped at the sight of each other.


	4. Chapter 3 Drunken Night

-1A/N: Okay Yay long chapter Nay bad chapter.

All you hard core fans of something I shall name at the end shall wish to hunt me down! Oh my, just to say, it is more than necessary end of subjecto!

Disclaimer: don't and won't ever own it!

Deeper Than You Thought

Chapter Three

Drunken Night

Harry put his sixth beer down on the table, laughing uncontrollably. Hermione and Ron had already left an hour earlier to catch an train to the burrow. Fred drabbed Harry and fell on top of him drunkenly. Fred stared at Harry, who stared back almost desperately. Harry snickered and put a hand to Fred's belt, pulling at it teasingly. Fred slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt, slipping it off and running his hand over Harry's chest. Harry ran his hands up Fred's back, pulling up his top. Fred leant down and locked Harry in a fiery kiss, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Harry unbuckled Fred's belt, slipping his hands down also, making Fred gasp in surprised pleasure. The intensity between them was rising and they couldn't help but be all over the place in their drunkenness.

Harry sat up, Fred still kissing him, then he pulled away, heading for the hallway, Fred in pursuit. Harry pushed Fred to the wall aggressively, kissing him and pushing his body to Fred's.

Fred gasped in shock and let Harry kiss his neck. Harry's hands were busy wandering. Fred pushed Harry off him and they stumbled into Fred's room, Harry pushed to the bed. Fred kissed down Harry's body, his tongue and lips wandering.

They awoke groggily, completely aware they were lying naked next to one someone. They sat up simultaneously and gasped at the sight of each other naked. Fred blushed crimson and Harry began to shake with worry.

"Did we?" asked Harry.

"I don't know…" said Fred quietly in reply.

"Shit," Harry growled.

"Is it really that bad?" Fred whispered.

"I'm in a relationship, Fred, for about two years, and I haven't even slept with Draco yet!" Harry shouted, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh fuck!" Fred growled through gritted teeth. "He doesn't have to know!"

"But that's the thing, Fred, he does!" Harry said, getting out of the bed and stuffing his clothes on as he found them.

Draco sat on the bench where Harry has told him to wait. Harry noticed this and took a deep breath as he walked over. Draco stood up to embrace Harry, but Harry just sat straight down on the bench.

"I… I'm s…s…sorry Draco… I… I moved… moved on!" Harry stuttered.

"What?" asked Draco gently, extremely confused.

"Fred and I got really drunk last night, one thing led to another…" Harry trailed off.

"You had sex with him?" Draco asked after a long silence, his tears beginning to form.

"Yeah…" whispered Harry.

"So you fucked him, did you? Did you even think of me? Did you?" screamed Draco, tears rolling down his pale face. "I gave you two years of my life, you didn't even give me that!"

"Draco, I'm so sorry!" Harry said croakily, tears quietly staining his pained face.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told me!" shouted Draco. "No… I'm glad you did, because now I really know that you need to move on. Goodbye _Potter_, I hope you have a better life than the one you gave me these past two wasteful years!"

Draco got up and walked steadily down the path quickly, not daring to look back. From nearby Sirius approached Harry, having witnessed the scene.

"Harry?" Sirius said, putting a hand to the young man's shoulder.

"I fucked up, Sirius!" Harry blubbered.

"Do you want to tell me in the car?" Sirius said, offering him the return lift to the house.

"I want to move out!" Harry said, whacking Sirius' hand away.

"Fair enough," said Sirius, stepping away.

Harry knocked on the door, aware his eyes were bloodshot from crying. Fred answered the door, shock filling his face at the sight of Harry.

"Can I come in?" asked Harry, running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"Of course," Fred replied, still in shock as he closed the door.

Harry flung himself at Fred and tried hard not to cry, but failed miserably.

"Come on, you're going to bed, explain in the morning!" Fred sighed, leading Harry and his bags to his bedroom.

Fred lay down next to Harry, embracing him as he cried himself to sleep.

Draco finished the letter and looked over it.

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_You will no doubt hear sooner or later that due to Harry and Fred's night of drink, Harry and I have split. I wish you the best with the babies, but I'm afraid I won't see you until well after the birth. I'm taking a long trip to see my mother and I don't know how long I will be away. I shan't be contactable, and owl will probably not be answered unless it is urgent. _

_Please let me know how everything goes by owl._

_Thanks_

_Love_

_Draco_

Draco put the scroll on the leg of the eagle owl and let it go, then he turned to his room and grabbed his bags, pulling them off the bed and concentrating hard as he transported himself.

Hermione received the letter, gasping as she read, she sat down and shook her head in disbelief.

"Ron!" she shouted and he came into the room calmly.

She handed him the letter and his face fell in complete shock.

"No!" said Ron.

"That's what I thought!" Hermione whispered. "However, Draco would never joke about his relationship with Harry, he loves Harry just too much, which means it's true!"

"What's true?" asked Ginny, coming in.

Ron handed her the letter and she shook her head.

"But they were so…" she began.

"I know!" Hermione gasped.

A/N: you all hate me now, don't you? Well, don't worry it all happens for a reason.

Chapter preview:

"No, Fred, don't be," Harry smiled. "Can we… I don't know!" Harry said, sighing as he trailed off.


End file.
